The Marauders
by issyhp10
Summary: When Lily is about to turn 11 and so is James, and they both discover Hogwarts


Meet Professor Dumbledore

Lily Evans was staring out her window on another glorious day of summer. This years summer had been magical, almost no rain, which was very typical for where she lived in London. She lay down on her windowsill cushion and started to day dream until her sister Petunia interrupted her.

'Lily! We need to go now! We still have to buy books for school!' Petunia insisted.

Petunia had always looked forward to going back to school, mainly because she went to a co-ed school, whereas Lily didn't, and always looked forward to a new term to impress the boys in her class.

'I'm coming Petunia, just one more minute please?' Lily asked kindly

'Fine, just be downstairs by ten past!' Petunia replied dashing off to her room to quickly grab a few last minute "essential" things.

_Why does school have to be so soon? Can't the summer just never end? _Lily thought to herself as she stood up and grabbed her bag from the side of her bed.

Melissa Evans was waiting in the kitchen for her two daughters, bag on shoulder. Even though it was a Saturday, it was still her job to go out with Petunia and Lily to purchase school books, one of the things she hated most because it reminded her of her school days, not something she wished to remember.

Petunia came rushing down the stairs, bag in hand and desperate to leave. Lily came down about 5 seconds later with an annoyed look on her face. She like her mother, disliked school shopping very much because it meant that the summer was ending soon and she hated that with a passion.

'Ok girls, change of plan, we will go and find your school books but we aren't buying them until the sales start in two days, we will find where they are, put them on reserve and then buy them in two days, ok?' Melissa told her girls.

'Sounds legit to me,' Lily replied, 'Petunia?'

'Fine!' Petunia said grumpily.

After two hours of shopping, the finally came home. They hadn't just been book shopping, no, they couldn't resist the temptation for some clothes and shoe shopping, which all seemed legit to them, but they weren't excited for what their father was going to think!

It was four o'clock and there wasn't much to do. Lily thought about going to the park, just down the road but Petunia was more focused on outfits for the new school year, she didn't have to wear a uniform either, Lily was quite jealous.

As Petunia went upstairs to unpack her shopping, Lily did the same but instead of unpacking she went back to her seat on the windowsill and closed her eyes for her face to be warmed by the afternoon sun.

It didn't help to be interrupted by Petunia's incredibly loud music plus her over bearing voice as she couldn't sing!

It must have been two hours before she opened her eyes again. The sun was now a beautiful orangey- pinky colour. But her thoughts we interrupted once again by the sound of her mothers' voice.

'Petunia, Lily, your father is home!' Melissa shouted up that stairs.

'Coming mum,' Lily replied and rushed into Petunia's room. Petunia had earphones on so hadn't replied.

'Petunia,' Lily shouted

'What?' she wined

'Dad's home!,' Lily told her

'Yay, coming!'

Petunia took her earphones off an dashed down the stairs, Lily following.

William Evans had been on a business trip to America for three weeks and he couldn't wait to see the other two most important women in his life.

'Daddy!' Lily and Petunia screamed in unison.

'How are you my lovely girls?' he asked, smiling and picking them both up.

He was a strong man both muscle wise and personality.

Lily had been picked up by him for the last nine years (that was all she could remember) of her life and she was currently ten turning eleven.

'I bought each of you girls some things!' Deacon smiled.

He opened his bag, filled with extra little bags, taking out the first three and handing them to Petunia, the next three for Lily and next four for Melissa.

'Hey, why does mum get more than us?' complained Petunia

'Because she is the most important dim-wit!' Lily joked

They all laughed and opened their bags. Petunia was given some make-up, jewelry and perfume.

Lily was given clothing, same things as her sister and a camera.

'Why does she get more than me?' Petunia wined

'Because her school report came in with full As whereas yours came in with Cs and Bs!' William explained

'Ugh, damn it!' Petunia sighed

'Try harder this year Tuney,' Lily encouraged

'Yeah, easy for you to say, little miss perfect!

Petunia stormed off.

_Well she is certainly not being very grateful! _Lily thought to herself, admiring her new possessions.

She left her parents to catch up as she headed back up to her to try out her presents.

It wasn't long before her mum called her back down for dinner though.

All through dinner William told stories about America, how he had been to three different states; California, New York and Texas.

They were all so involved in William's adventures overseas that they hadn't realised time had passed so quickly, it was eleven o'clock!

Petunia and Lily bid their parents goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning, whilst everyone else was asleep, Lily crept down the stairs and into the living room to watch some tele.

Two hours later, she heard her father coming down the stairs.

'Morning honey,' he said softly

'Morning dad, is mum still asleep?' Lily asked

He nodded in reply.

By the time everyone was up it was eleven am. Petunia had just gone up the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

Lily- being the only one dressed- answered. An incredibly old and tall man in red robes, long white combed hair, a little red hat and a long white knotted beard.

'Hello,' said the man

'Hello, may I help you sir? Lily asked politely.

'Oh yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am looking for Miss Lily Evans,' he replied

'That is me,' she answered

'Well I am delighted to meet you and announce that you madam have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' he announced.


End file.
